Otra Noche de Ajedrez
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Otra noche en Corporación Cápsula junto a un tablero de ajedrez


OTRA NOCHE DE AJEDREZ

Todas las noches, después de cenar, se sentaban frente a frente en el salón separados tan solo por el tablero de ajedrez, ese era su acuerdo tácito, si ninguno avisaba de antemano que tenían que hacer algo más, ahí se reunían.

Pero algo extraño estaba pasando hoy, Bulma no había bajado a comer. Los tres restantes ya habían terminado y se habían retirado al salón, el Sr. Brief miraba unos planos, su señora leía unas revistas de cocina y el saiya miraba hacia la escalera a la espera de que apareciera la muchacha.

Él tenía el presentimiento que esta sería su noche, había ideado una estrategia, según él perfecta, para por fin derrotarla; el libro de ajedrez que el Sr. Brief le había obsequiado cuando cumplió un año en la tierra, ya lo había leído al menos unas tres veces y se sentía preparado para su duelo.

Pero la muchacha no llegaba, ya impaciente empezó a mover su rodilla haciendo que los Sres. Brief lo miraran, molesto con la situación comenzó a hacerse miles de conjeturas hasta que la Sra. Brief lo interrumpió diciéndole "Bulma se debe haber quedado dormida, en la tarde salió con el Joven Yamcha y desde que volvió, no ha salido de su habitación".

El saiya se levantó y subió al cuarto de Bulma, entró bruscamente, quería saber que era lo tan importante que había pasado para que lo dejara a Él esperándola.

Ella, sentada al borde de su cama, se sobresaltó por la impulsividad con la cual él entro, estaba acostumbrada a que lo hiciera sin tocar, pero el que lo hiciera así no había pasado antes, al mirarlo recién se dio cuenta de la hora y que no había bajado siquiera a cenar.

Él se detuvo a su lado y la tiro del brazo para que se levantara y lo mirara a la cara para darle una buena explicación de lo sucedido pero al verla se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos y muy hinchados… relajó su agarre pero no la soltó, solo esperó a que ella hablara:

-Yamcha y yo terminamos, el muy desgraciado se estaba revolcando con una chica en su departamento…

-¿Y?... es un sucio lascivo ¿qué esperabas?

-Pero es que no puedo aceptar que prefiera estar con otra ¡YO DEBÍA TERMINAR CON ÉL!... no así… es muy humillante…

-Tonterías humanas… solo es tu orgullo herido…

-No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo mucho menos de lo que siento…

Con su mano libre el saiya tocó con su dedo índice el pecho de la muchacha y mirándola a los ojos con un dejo de ironía, le dijo:

-Ja!... ¿segura que no sé qué es sentirse así?... claro es distinto en su origen, lo tuyo viene de estúpidos sentimientos humanos que te hacen débil, lo mío es de verdad, es sentirme humillado, todos los días, porque un Tercera Clase se convirtió en el Legendario Súper Saiyajins y yo, que estaba predestinado a serlo, ¡NO LO SOY!... eso si es orgullo herido… ¡Te quiero en el salón en cinco minutos, tu y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente!…

Vegeta la soltó y antes de salir le dijo en un susurro apenas audible "cada vez que te caes te levantas… eso es lo que hacemos los guerreros".

La muchacha quedó perpleja ¿acaso él había sido empático con ella?... Entró al cuarto de baño a lavarse el rostro, se arregló un poco y bajó, no quería que 'sus padres' la vieran así.

Vegeta volvió a su lugar en el salón y ante los ojos inquisitivos de los Sres. Brief solo les dijo "Terminó con el insecto indeseable".

Ambos padres se miraron, sabían que se refería a Yamcha, ellos ya conocían el diccionario de apodos e insultos de su huésped.

Bulma se sentó en su lugar y mientras se arremangaba su polera, no pudo evitar decirle al saiya:

-No esperes que voy a tener alguna consideración contigo por lo que me paso.

-No lo espero…

-Recuerda que yo soy la gran Bulma Brief y que…

-¡Ya cállate y mueve tu peón, mujer!

Tarde en la noche, y tras una nueva derrota de Vegeta, la muchacha, antes de acostarse, entro en la habitación del saiya, ella tampoco tocaba antes de entrar, se sentó sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama solo para molestarlo, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía por donde partir.

Evitando el momento incómodo él se hizo el dormido.

La muchacha, aun sabiendo que él fingía dormir, prefirió retirarse pero una vez en la puerta le dijo "Vegeta, gracias"… Claro que no pudo omitir el remate de su oración "Mañana te daré otra oportunidad… pero aun te falta mucho para el jaque mate, insecto".

El saiya rápidamente le tiro la almohada gritándole "¡TE ODIO, MUJER!", corriendo y riendo Bulma se fue a su cuarto, él, mirando el techo mientras sonreía, pronto se durmió.


End file.
